Commission: ZnT: A Tokyo Date
by FanFictionneer
Summary: After having arrived in Saito's world and explained everything to his parents, he and Louise go out on a date in the city of Tokyo. They go to the cinema and have a dinner in a restaurant. Louise also discovers multiple things about Saito's much more advanced world during it all.


_**Hi everyone! Here I present you my first commission ever! This commission is for firem78910 on DeviantArt. Enjoy!**_

_**Commission: Zero no Tsukaima: **_

_**A Tokyo Date**_

It had finally happened: Louise and Saito married and went on a honeymoon to Saito's World and more specifically, Tokyo. Saito had already shown Louise quite a few things of his own World, things that completely astonished Louise, things that she had never seen in her entire life. They even went to Saito's home so that his now wife could meet his parents, which was pretty difficult, because obviously, it was very hard fort hem to believe the extroardinary tales their son told them. It took a while, but eventually, after showing them the World Door, they believed them. After having done all the explaining, Saito and Louise decided to go out and Saito was of course the one who could choose where to go, because he lived there. He chose for going to the movie theatre to watch a movie.

The newlyweds were on their way to the movietheatre, which was pretty close to Saito's home, so they were walking, and Louise kept asking various questions.

"So what is a movietheatre?"

"It's a place where people can go watch a movie."

"And what is a movie?"

"Well, it's a story that is played by actors like a play, but instead of seeing them play in real life, they filmed it, so they sort of made images which are being shown very quickly one after another, so it looks like it's all happening in front of you. It's hard to explain." Saito replied, scratching the back of his head.

"Ow, I think I get it, sounds interesting. So what is this movie-thing we are going to see about?"

"We'll choose when we get there."

"Okay."

Soon after, the two arrived at the cinema. The front was decorated with many small lights, which all shone beautifully.

"Wow, it looks beautiful." Louise uttered while looking at the building.

Saito smiled. "It does." He agreed. "Well, let's go inside." He continued and took Louise's hand in his.

Louise returned the smile. "Yes, let's go." She said and the couple entered the building.

The Saito led Louise to the panels with the posters and the hours the movies were playing.

"Wow, there are so many!"

Saito chuckled. "Yes, there are. So which one would you like to see?"

Louise looked at Saito with a surprised expression on her face. "I can choose?"

Saito smiled brightly. "Of course!"

"But what about you?"

"I'll watch everything you want Louise."

Louise smiled. "Thank you, Saito."

"No problem, Louise. Come on, now choose one." The young man said with a smile.

Louise looked at the many, many posters that were put up on the walls.

"Have you found one?" Saito spoke up.

"Uhm…I think so…How about this one?" she asked pointing at a poster. It was a romantic comedy.

"Sure." Saito replied and they went to the front desk and bought their tickets. They were in luck, because the movie was already starting in a few minutes.

"So do you want to eat or drink something during the movie?" Saito asked his wife.

Louise's face lit up. "Yes! I really want to try more of your world's delicious food!"

Saito chuckled. "Of course. It's so adorable when you're happy like that." He said with a smile.

Louise turned a bit red. "T-thanks."

The young man smiled and he and Louise walked up to the small shop where they sold the food and drinks.

"So what do you want to try?"

Louise was looking through the glass of a fairly large machine. "What is this?" she asked.

"Oh, that's popcorn. But don't get startled when they-" he started, but then the popcorn popped around in the machine, startling Louise and making her bring out surprised squeal. "Pop…" Saito continued, but then he started laughing.

Louise turned as red as a tomato. "D-don't laugh at me Saito! H-how could I know that would happen!"

Saito just continued laughing loudly.

"S-stop it!" she yelled again, still very red, but it didn't help at all.

Then, she came up with a good way to stop him: kiss him. And that's exactly what she did and it stopped Saito immediately. The young man was surprised, but then he relaxed and kissed her back. The kiss soon ended since they both needed air.

"Wow, you have to stop me like that more often." Saito said, still with a slightly suprised look on his face.

"S-shut up, I couldn't just use magic in front of all these people." Louise countered, crossing her arms with a light huff.

"Wow, that was actually pretty smart of you…" Saito remarked, earning an elbow to the stomach. "Ouch! That hurt Louise!" he whined, doubling over in pain.

"You deserved it. And now I want to try some of that popcorn."

"S-sure." He stuttered, still being in quite the amount of pain. A second later, he straightened up again, the pain slowly starting to fade, and bought Louise some popcorn. "So do you want something to drink too?"

"Sure." Louise replied and started looking at all the drinks the shop had to offer. "Hmmm…This one looks pretty tasty." She stated pointing at one of the bottles.

"Oh, you want to try coke?"

Louise nodded in reply.

Then Saito also bought his wife a cup of coke. He also bought himself a bag of chips and another cup of coke.

Louise decided to already try some of her coke, out of curiosity, so she took a sip of it with her straw. When the liquid entered her mouth, she made a funny-looking sour face, making Saito laugh.

"Ouch! Why does this sting in my mouth?"

"Hahahah, that's because it has bubbles in it."

"Bubbles? How did they do that?"

"With gas of course."

"They put gas in a drink?! Are you crazy?!"

Saito started laughing again.

"Saito!"

Saito kept laughing for a while, but then he calmed down. "Heheh, I'm sorry Louise. And don't worry, it's not a poisonous gas, they would never put that in a drink. It's just for the taste, you get used to the slight sting after a while."

"O-okay." Louise muttered and they left the small shop in the large building.

Now the two were walking towards the hall they had to be in to see the movie Louise had chosen. After a few minutes of walking, they found the right hall and entered.

When Louise entered the large room, her eyes widened. "Wow, this room is huge…" she uttered, gawking.

"It is,now let's go sit down before the movie starts." Saito suggested and the two took their seats on a row somewhere in the middle.

Louise started at the large screen at the other side of the large room. "Saito, what is that gigantic thing for?"

"That's the screen where they will be projecting the movie on." He explained.

"So it will be as large as the screen itself?"

"Yeah."

"Amazing." Was all Louise could say right now.

Saito smiled. Then, suddenly, the lights turned off.

"Wow, why is it so dark all of a sudden?!" Louise asked surprised.

"That means the movie is starting."

"Ow…"

As Saito said, the movie started. It was a romantic comedy about some guy being a big jerk towards his girlfriend, who broke up with him because of it, and the man trying to get her back, doing all kinds of idiotic and silly things on the way. But in the end he got her back. During the movie, Louise tasted and ate her popcorn, which she really liked, and drank from her coke, even though she didn't really like the stinging sensation in her mouth, and pretty much gawked at the huge screen throughout the entire thing.

After the movie ended, they decided to go eat in a restaurant. And one where they make typical Japanese dishes at that. When they entered and took their seats, Louise immediately started looking at the menu, which also had a few pictures in it.

"Oh, what's this?" she asked, pointing at one of the pictures.

"That's Udon."

"And this?" she asked, pointing at another one.

"That's Jango."

"And this one?"

"That's Ramen." Saito replied again.

"It looks very tasty, I think I'll try it."

"It really is, it's one of my favourite dishes. I'm going to take it too."

Soon after, the waiter came to take the couple's order, which was of course two bowls of Ramen.

Now, the newlywed couple was waiting for their food to be prepared.

"So, what do you think of my world so far?" Saito asked curiously.

Louise smiled. "It's really amazing, your world is so much more developed and has amazing technology I couldn't even dream of before."

Saito smiled. "I'm glad you like it here."

"And I love popcorn!" she added enthousiastically.

Saito chuckled. "Yeah, I noticed."

"I still don't really like that drink though…" she added with a pout.

Saito laughed. "I really noticed that too!" he said, still laughing.

"H-hey! D-don't laugh at m-me like that Saito!" she yelled, turning red in embarassment.

After another minute of good, healthy laughing, Saito stopped.

"Finally…" Louise muttered.

Saito chuckled and then smiled. He loved the way Louise always acted when she was embarassed, it was just so cute.

Soon after, the waiter brought the couple's food.

Louise's face lit up when she eyed the bowl of Ramen in front of her. "Wow, it looks even more delicious in real! And it smells great too!"

"Yeah, it tastes great too, try it."

"And how do I do that exactly?" she asked, noticing that she didn't get any cutlery.

"With this." Saito responded, taking his chopsticks in his hands and breaking the two sticks apart.

Louise raised an eyebrow. "You eat your food with sticks…?"

"Yep! It's very easy once you get the hang of it. So take your chopsticks and break it in two." He explained.

Louise looked at her chopsticks and took them in her hands, breaking it. "So what now?"

"Now you take them in your hand, like this." Saito continued, taking the two sticks in one hand.

"So, like this?" Louise asked, doing the same.

"Yeah, good. Now you just have to take the two sticks away from eachother, take the noodles between them and put them in your mouth." Saito ended his explanation and put some noodles in his mouth.

"O-okay." Louise stuttered and tried to did what her husband told her to, but she failed miserably. "This is so hard!" she complained. "Does everyone have to go through this every single time?"

Saito chuckled. "Well, not everyone. Only the eastern countries eat like this, the western ones eat with cutlery."

"So they do have cutlery? Do you have it here too?"

Saito nodded. "Yeah, they have it for western tourists who can't use chopsticks."

"Can I have them too, please?" Louise practically begged, which was very unlike her. She must really be annoyed by those chopsticks…

"Sure, why not."

"Yes! Thank you!" Louise exclaimed happily.

Saito looked at Louise with a weirded out expression on his face. "Wow, calm down…"

"Heheh, sorry…"

Saito then asked the waiter if Louise could get some cutlery, which he went to get for her immediately. Man…waiters are so fast…

Then, Louise immediately put some of the Ramen's noodles in her mouth. "Oh my god, this is is just amazing! I'm not sure if I even ate something so delicious in my entire life!"

"Heheheh, I'm glad you like it so much." Saito said with a bright smile on his face. Louise was being so cute!

"And you seriously eat this all the time?" she asked, stuffing her mouth with more Ramen.

"Well, not all the time…We also eat other things. But like I said, this is my favourite food, so I do eat it pretty often."

"Amazing." Louise uttered before putting more noodles in her mouth.

After a few more minutes, the couple finished their food.

"That tasted great!" Louise said happily after emptying her bowl.

"It sure did!" Saito agreed with a grin. Then, the young man's big grin turned into a warm smile. "Thank you for coming here with me and doing all these fun things."

Louise blushed a bit and smiled as well. "No problem, but thank you for taking me to these great places and teaching me all these things about your world, this was the best day of my life."

"It was mine too." Saito said, still with that warm smile decorating his face.

The two came closer and closer and their lips finally met in a warm kiss. After a few seconds, the kiss grew more passionate, with the couple's tongues exploring eachother's mouths. After a little while, the kiss ended due to the lack of air and they pressed their foreheads against eachother.

"I love you Louise."

"I love you too Saito."

_**The End**_

_**D'Awwwww~! How adorable and heart-warming :) Well, that's the end of this One-Shot and my first commission EVER! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**_

_**See y'all later!**_

_**FanFictionneer :D**_


End file.
